No turning back
by thedramalady
Summary: When Enzo decides to keep Bonnie hidden from The Armory, he doesn't anticipate the relationship they will develop. As a double agent he struggles to fake allegiance to Alex and Bonnie has to learn how to live without her magic. But that would be easy if it wasn't for what Bonnie's research eventually leads them. I suck at summaries, so please do r&r. Romance, drama and action. M.
1. The choice I made

**The choice I made**

"So...this is it", she thought, packing her stuff inside a cardboard box. Bonnie was moving out of college. Things were just too crazy. Elena, her best friend, was in a deep slumber, with her life tied to Bonnie's thanks to Lily and her heretics family. Stefan was on the run because he was marked by the huntress, Caroline just had Josie's and Alaric's twins and Damon had just put himself in a coffin so he wouldn't keep screwing things up.

"That coward", she thought, taking Damon's letter in her handing and packing it together with her things, trying not to think about it at all. He made her so mad…after all they had gone through together, she deserved more than that. But Damon will be Damon… and she had to get over it.

The dorms were almost all empty, people were moving out a lot, and just as she was too, Bonnie froze still. She did not need to have vampire skills to feel something was very off. She ran to the nearest spot where she could hide and clumsily almost crashed a lampshade in the process. Bonnie could peek from where she stood at the people going upstairs and they were heavily armed. "Why the hell?", she thought, and then reminded herself that wasn't nearly the strangest thing she saw. After all she had vampires for friends and had already died more times than an average human could possibly do in a lifetime. Except she wasn't your average human…she was a witch.

Just when Bonnie was about to make a move, someone grabs her from behind. She tried to protest, already anticipating the unfortunately so common violence. But instead, her captor just held her very still, shushing her. He then made a quick move out of the corridor and to a common room, hiding them both behind the couch.

Bonnie saw Enzo on top of her, with an urgent look on his eyes. As the armed man went inside the room, Enzo asked Bonnie to shush again, but this time trusting her enough to release her mouth from his grasp.

Another few seconds later that felt like an eternity, Enzo made a quick retreat just far enough from them so they could talk.

"What is going on?", Bonnie asked, nervous.

"Alex told The Armory to bring you in", he answered looking back over his shoulder, "I'm not gonna let them", he finished.

"Thank you", Bonnie answered nervously, just as Enzo injected her with something that instantly knocked her out.

"Thank me when this is over, love", he replied, catching Bonnie in his arms as she fell unconscious.

Enzo ran to his car, put Bonnie on the front seat beside him and drove off as fast as he could.

While driving away, Enzo was a bit nervous, sometimes having second thoughts. He replayed his conversation with Alex over and over…she needed Bonnie. He could tell it was serious business. And now he was willing to hide her from the world and he had no idea why. He was fighting the urge to go back at every turn of the road, give Bonnie away and spare himself the trouble. But then again… he just couldn't.

"It's not fair with her", he thought, looking at Bonnie through the rearview. She was sleeping, completely oblivious to what was happening now and what her future would hold.

Enzo played on his head that one night he had at Lily's house, meeting Bonnie by accident at the porch. He wanted so much the get Julian out of the way and win Lily's love he even used Bonnie as a tool to make her jealous, pretending she was his date just in case anybody asked. Now this couldn't be further from his reality. He remembered her dry sense of humor, touching his tie, pretending to flert with him… and before he knew it, Enzo was slowing down a path outside the road, full of trees and to a secluded cabin. "Well, there's no turning back now", he thought to himself.

He parked the car and took Bonnie in his arms, kicking the car door shut and the cabin door open. He put Bonnie on the couch by the fireplace and lit it, waiting for her to come back to her senses. It shouldn't be long now.

/

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in this story. I just had the urge to write this down because Bonnie and Enzo make one of the most epic couples ever. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also sorry if I make any mistakes as English isn't my first language. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you :)


	2. I set the ground rules

**I set the ground rules**

Bonnie woke up to a strange place. At first she felt a bit dizzy, but as the bits of memory were coming back to her, she accessed her surroundings. There was a cozy fire and the place seemed to be a cabin. As she stood and walked closer to the flames, she could hear a door opening and then closing behind her and steps making their way to the place where she was standing. Then it hit her: this was all Lorenzo's doing. And knowing Lorenzo, he is up to no good. The steps were coming closer and closer and then, instinctively, she pulled the iron poker that was near the fire and attacked him with all the strength she could gather.

At first, Enzo blocked her attack out of reflex. He took a step back, but Bonnie tried again and he once more took a step back, raising his hands to communicate he did not want to hurt her. She tried a third time, but now he took grasp of both her arm and the poker in hope she would just give up and calm down.

"Of course she won't", Enzo thought as Bonnie released the poker and tried to run to the opposite direction. He went ahead to block her way and she almost collided against him.

"Motus!", she said raising her arms on waist level, trying to move him out her way using her magic. They stood there for a couple seconds, but nothing happened.

"Get off!", Bonnie tried to tackle him out of the way, but Enzo held her in place.

"Hey, Hey! You are not a prisoner, Bonnie. I'm trying to keep you safe", he said, looking intently in her eyes.

"Yeah?", she interjected angrily, pushing away from his grasp, "You got a funny way of showing it! Secluded cabin? Anti-magic sedatives?" she almost screamed, getting angrier and angrier because of the absurdity of all this.

"Yeah, it's to keep you hidden from The Armory. All right?", Enzo cut her off, this time with a calmer tone, in hopes she would calm down too.

Bonnie just stood there, wide eyed, looking at him skeptically.

"Look, I don't know why they want to you", he continued, "but they want you, and in my experience, when they're being dodgy about what they want it's because they want it for dodgy purposes", he finished.

"I thought you worked for them", Bonnie said, still angry and skeptical, raising her eyebrows as she finished her sentence.

Enzo raised his eyebrows in response. "No, my allegiance is to myself. Simpler that way", he said turning his back on Bonnie and walking away. She just stood there, processing the information and trying to judge if she could actually trust him. After all he had done to her and her friends, that wasn't at the top of her priorities.

"What you should want to know is why you're so important to Alex", he continued, turning around by the table and pointing the poker he was still holding at Bonnie for emphasis. "Now, in exchange for protection plus complimentary room and board, you're doing some research to me, college girl. Sift through these and figure out why The Armory is so desperate to get their hands on you", he finished, dropping the poker on the table.

"Can Enzo not read?", Bonnie asked tilting her head to the side in a mocking manner.

He inhaled, trying to contain his smile and failing to do so. He appreciated her sense of humor.

"While I'm away, keeping up appearances with them", he said, sitting on the edge of the table, "if you take one of these every day, you'll be safe, hidden from locator spells", he finished, raising a pack of pills in front of him.

"If I don't?", Bonnie asked after a couple seconds of silence, still skeptical, with her arms crossed.

"I'm sure Alex has a cozy little cell waiting for you", he tried to reason with her.

"Why are you doing this?", she asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"Maybe I'd rather see you alive than dead. Maybe I'm just curious about what the Armory's plans are", he replied, as Bonnie turned her back on him and started walking around the cabin. "Or maybe I'm just showing you common decency. I can tell you're not used to that", he finished, not sure what the actual reason are. Probably the latter.

Bonnie took a moment, thinking. It was not your everyday, "tea or coffee, red shirt or black shirt" kind of choice to make. She closed her eyes, angry about the whole situation, knowing she had really not much of a choice. Especially now that she didn't have any magic in her.

"Ok", she replied, clearing her throat, "Say I take you up to this protection, for now. If I stay here…I set the ground rules", she said firmly. If she had to be held captive against her will, then he better follow her rules. Bonnie was a very independent and strong woman.

Enzo again couldn't stop himself from smirking. Of course Bonnie Bennet wouldn't just accept such a weird deal if she didn't have her own terms that he had to agree with.

"I expect nothing less", he replied.

"Ok then. It's settled", she said, moving straight past him and into a bedroom. She checked it out and decided it was empty. "I'm staying in this room. And you are NOT allowed in. No exceptions", she said firmly raising her eyebrows and widening her eyes for emphasis.

"Fine", Enzo said with a smirk, raising his arms up in a defensive manner. "You won't have to worry much. In fact you'll hardly see me, love. I will be pretty much spending my time running errands for Alex to keep up with the appearances. And when I'm back, it'll be just to check on you", he said, standing up and taking a few steps in Bonnie's direction. "I won't be lurking over you. I'll respect your space", he said truly. And honestly, he didn't need a hostile, cranky Bonnie Bennett after exhausting missions.

"Good", Bonnie replied, satisfied with finally having good news. She then realized she didn't have any spare clothes and all her stuff was left at Whitmore. "I need to go back to get my stuff. I left everything there."

"YOU are going nowhere. I, however…", he said, looking at her. "What do you need, love?", he smirked.

"Stop calling me that", she squinted her eyes at him.

/

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in this story. I just had the urge to write this down because Bonnie and Enzo make one of the most epic couples ever. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also sorry if I make any mistakes as English isn't my first language. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you


	3. The cabin in the woods

**The cabin in the woods**

"One, two, three…books, check, backpack, check, teddy bear…check. Alright. Good to go", Enzo thought to himself as he was piling the boxes with Bonnie's stuff inside his car.

"Excuse me sir, are you a student?", asked a man, about 50 years old. He was from the campus security crew.

"There was a report of strange people inside the campus. We are looking into it", he continued, as Enzo turned his attention to him.

"Not really, but you can trust me", Enzo said, compelling him. "If you have any news about this matter, tell no one but me, alright mate?"

"You will be the only one to know", he replied automatically.

"Good. Move along now and let me pass", Enzo said.

The man backed away and let Enzo drive off.

* * *

"So…where exactly am I?", Bonnie thought to herself. She stepped outside the door and decided to go for a walk so she could become familiar with the territory.

Trees and more trees. Enzo surely knew how to keep a low profile. There was complete silence. A few birds chirping here and there and the buzzing of bugs. But no sign of human. No sign of civilization at all. Hell, they didn't even have tv in the house. Bonnie took a u turn back to the cabin and then spotted an entrance behind it. It wasn't locked, so she easily opened the small doors, revealing a stair. It looked like a cellar. It had a cabinet, a few empty shelfs and pieces of furniture scattered. It was dark inside but the light coming from outside was enough for her to walk around. Deciding there wasn't much to look at, Bonnie climbed upstairs and went back to the cabin. She was hungry…but there wasn't much there. Actually there wasn't anything edible at all. She looked in the cabinets, on the table and inside the fridge. Nothing but water and dozens of blood bags.

"Not creepy at all", she said to herself.

Because she was hungry but couldn't get anything and didn't have any means to contact civilization, which right now meant Enzo, Bonnie decided to go to bed. She was a bit tired, after all. This sudden turn of events really had stressed her out. Bonnie didn't even bother to take her boots off, just hopped on the bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Enzo was pulling over in front of the cabin as his phone started to ring. It was Alex.

"Yes?", he greeted her. "Really?", he tried to fake surprise in his voice. "Yes I was there, but her dorm seemed to be still occupied. I looked around but didn't find her so I figured she would be back sometime soon so I thought it would be alright to go back later. What do you want me to do? Hmm. Alright. Call you."

Enzo hung up and exhaled somewhat frustrated. He just got back and already had to go away again. Well, at least he managed to get everything Bonnie needed so that should be enough to keep her busy.

"So here's your stuff, Bonnie. I brought you some food too", Enzo said while opening the door. No response. He closed the door and put the pile of boxes on the floor by the couch and a few packs on the table. He took a few steps further inside and could hear Bonnie's rhythmic breath. She was sleeping. He got a small piece of paper, wrote something down and put it on her bedside table. He had to leave now. Enzo took a few blood bags in the fridge and took off again.

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes. The room was very dark and she could barely see anything. "I must have overslept", she thought. Bonnie opened the door and realized Enzo was not there. There was absolute silence and the little light she saw was coming through the window. It was a full moon night. As she saw the fire was not burning anymore, she also realized it was a bit chilly.

"Oh, my stuff!" she said happily as she saw the familiar boxes by the couch. She turned the lights on and dragged her belongings to her room. It was only then she realized there was a piece of paper on her bedside table.

 _Had to go out, Alex called. Don't do anything stupid. – Enzo._

Oh. In that case, it meant two things. "One, Enzo broke rule number one, which is do not enter Bonnie's room. NO EXCEPTIONS. Really, how hard can that possibly be to understand? And two, I have some time alone and GOD IS THIS FOOD?", Bonnie thought as she saw some bags on the table. She was supposed to be angry at him for ignoring rule number one but she was so hungry right now she was almost thankful. Bonnie got whatever was the easiest food to prepare. Bread, ham and cheese. Bingo, a sandwich! Halfway through her meal she heard the buzzing of her phone.

"Hey Care, wussup?", she greeted, between bites. "What? Uh…forry but I don't fink there are any shpells to calm a baby down", she replied with a chuckle, swallowing her sandwich before continuing. "I know, Care, but that's part of parenting. Even you can't have absolute control of all things…no, sorry, I can't go." There was a pause. "Yup, I'm…fine. I just found some new expression magic on a research I was doing, and I'm studying it right now. Can we talk later?", Bonnie said hurriedly, trying to make Caroline give up. "Ok, I'll see you guys later. Bye!", she said, hanging up.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. She thought she could tell her what was going on, but then again, Caroline had just given birth to two baby girls and Stefan is literally off the chart so she didn't want to give another reason for Caroline to worry about.

"BUT", she thought, "I can't keep lying forever…I guess I'll have to tell them when I figure out how is this going to be. I mean, it's not like Alex is going to track me down for years, right? She will eventually give up…", Bonnie thought optimistic.

* * *

"And what did you tell them?", Enzo asked.

"What you told me to. That I saw Bonnie Bennett driving away", a college girl replied, a bit scared.

"And did they come back?", Enzo continued the interrogation.

"No, not that I am aware of…" she answered sincerely.

"Okay!", he replied, satisfied, "You did a good job. You know what to do, right?"

"If anyone asks about Bonnie Bennett, her car was last seen today", the girl replied.

"Perfect", he smirked.

Enzo grabbed his phone and called Alex. "I got a new lead. It seems that she is on the run, heading to Georgia. Yes, I'm going", he hung up.

After an hour or so, Enzo pulled over just behind Bonnie's car. He was on the road in the middle of nowhere. Her car was empty and out of gas. He took a few photos on his cell phone, sent them and waited patiently inside his car. After a few minutes he got a reply and started driving again, this time going back to The Armory.

* * *

"Oh well. I'm not really sleepy now. Let's see what Enzo has for me", Bonnie said to herself, with a somewhat disgusted remark on the word Enzo. She saw an old radio by the fire place. The kind of radio that can also play old vinyls.

"Let's see what's on…" Bonnie wondered while turning the radio on and preparing the paper work on the table. "Huh, it actually works!", she said happily as she heard the clean sound coming from it.

 _Well I don't show feelings_

 _I don't share them well_

 _But I own scars that show and they've got a story to tell_

 _I bite my lip and walk away_

 _And I know what I should say_

 _There's so much on my mind_

 _But you don't want to hear it_

 _If you could see me on the other side_

 _You might find me fighting for my life_

 _But I'm still alive_

/

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in this story. I just had the urge to write this down because Bonnie and Enzo make one of the most epic couples ever. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also sorry if I make any mistakes as English isn't my first language. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you :)

Oh and just in case you are wondering, the lyrics in the end are from the song Still Alive by 3 Doors Down.


	4. What's so important in Japan?

**What's so important in Japan?**

Enzo was driving back to The Armory. He was a bit nervous because the consequences to his actions had just sank in. The pretense has just started. And how long would he have to play on both sides? He had no idea. Could be a couple months or a couple years. He really didn't know.

"Okay, focus, Enzo", he said to himself, turning the radio on so the music would make him forget the big trouble he just got himself in, at least for now.

… _But I'm still alive_

 _This little high we're on_

 _It ain't for the weakened heart_

 _We've got a role to play_

 _And I'm gonna play my part_

 _I felt the soul, it burns_

 _I've held it in my hands_

 _And I feel it all the way_

 _Cause I never could kill it_

 _If you could see me on the other side_

 _You might find me fighting for my life_

 _But I'm still alive_

The other side…it felt like a million years ago. And to think of it…it was the first time he and Bonnie had to work together. When she was an anchor to the other side and he was, well, dead. And here they are again: working together, only this time it was on the side of the living. How ironic is that?

"I'm still alive…and it's because of Bonnie", Enzo thought to himself, "she deserves more than just being hunted by people with their own agenda. Oh well. Guess the radio didn't work after all", he lamented.

* * *

 _If you could see me on the other side_

 _You might find me fighting for my life_

 _But I'm still alive_

Bonnie was sifting through the papers Enzo left her. They were all scattered with no logical order. So she thought it would be best if she spent some time categorizing it first. That way she could pick a "subject" and start from there.

"Hmm…possible magical objects? Ok, you go here. And these are…random places I have no idea in hell. Ok, pile number 2. People, pile number 3. Glyphs? Symbols? Pile number 4.", Bonnie said out loud as she was organizing the papers. And then there were a couple unfamiliar books. One of them looked like a grimoire of some sort and the other was a really old journal. Probably over a century old. It belonged to Edmund Todd, as his name was written on the first page. The journal was filled with entries but one in particular caught Bonnie's attention. It was from 1880.

 _July 9_ _th_ _, 1880._

 _Mr. Saint John is truly a singular man. I've been working for him for about 2 months now and I already saw a great number of amazing things. The Armory, as he calls his private undertaking, has objects from all over the world. But that doesn't mean Mr. Saint John is satisfied with his collection, no! The more he finds ancient objects, the more he wants. And apparently the same goes for his brother, as he shares the same lust for unique things. I've been running errands daily for The Armory and I can say that every Monday Mr. Saint John asks me to go to the post office so I can send a letter to his brother who is currently in Japan. Such an exotic expedition surely raised the employees' curiosity: they say the boss' brother has been travelling around the world for years now, mostly Japan and the far east. With the end of Japan's seclusion just a few decades ago, the St. John brothers have a whole new country to search for rare things that spark their interest. But what could be so important, I wonder?_

* * *

"So, is this all that was there?", Alexandria asked a bit skeptical. Enzo would have to do his best to fool her because he knew compulsion wasn't an option. All human crew working for The Armory had to drink vervain everyday so they wouldn't be so easily beaten by vampires if they eventually had to fight them.

"Yes", Enzo replied. "She must have realized she is in danger and took off. I don't really blame her, a lot has happened recently."

"That does not explain why we can't track her", she insisted.

"Now that really is a mystery. Maybe she cast a spell on herself to screw with your magic compass. Who knows?", Enzo said raising his shoulders.

"If that is the case it only proves the Bennett witch is very powerful. And I need a powerful Bennett witch, Enzo", she replied, clearly unsatisfied.

"Well, if you could tell me what do you need her for, perhaps I can understand the situation and think of a workaround", he tried with a smirk.

"Sorry, can't do", Alexandria smirked back, "but, since you are here…I have another job for you.

"Then shoot."

"There's a very rare, very old item I need you to retrieve. It's a legendary sword called Muramasa and it is said to be cursed", she started.

"Huh. How so?", he replied, showing true interest.

"Well, The Armory has been after it since a decade after the end of Japan's seclusion in the mid 1800's. It is said to be a fine crafted katana with the power to kill anybody. Whoever took that sword in their hands felt compelled to shed blood, even if it meant to commit suicide. The sword supposedly has a hunger for blood because it was crafted by a very skillful smith with a strong, ill personality and people believe that's why the Muramasa blades were forbidden to be wielded by anyone since the establishment of the Tokugawa shogunate in the early 1600's. Long story short: Your job is to retrieve one of those four hundred year old demon blades in one piece so The Armory can study it", Alexandria said, trying to hide her excitement.

"So you're saying I'm going to Japan?", he asked, a bit surprised.

"That's right. But don't worry, we have arranged a translator for you. Saito will be there to accompany you wherever you go."

"Well then…when am I going? And how am I supposed to know where to look?"

"Oh dear, that's the easy part. The Muramasa is for display at the Tokyo National Museum", she beamed at him.

"…But that's not all, is it? Why would you need ME to go if it is so easy to find?", Enzo asked skeptically.

"Well…let's just say it might require an inhuman task force", she replied, "Saito says there are yokais protecting it."

"Yokais?"

"It's a Japanese name for supernatural entities", she explained.

"Oh. I see. I take it this Saito guy won't be there just for communication matters, will he?"

Alexandria replied with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Ugh, finally!" Bonnie sighed, after finally unpacking all her stuff and organizing them in her new room. She heard a car coming from the distance and went to look outside from the kitchen window. Soon enough, she saw what appeared to be Enzo's car. It was very dark outside so she couldn't really be sure. She watched intently as the door handle twisted and the door opened, revealing Enzo a second later. Bonnie almost sighed in relief.

"Still up?", Enzo gave her an unsure look. It was late at night. He didn't know anything about Bonnie's sleeping habits but an average human being would be sleeping by now, he figured.

"Yeah, I was organizing all my stuff", Bonnie replied.

"Ok. I'm leaving in the morning, by the way", Enzo replied.

"Oh. Already? And where are you going to?"

"I'm going to Japan, so…I won't be here for a few days. Why? Will you miss me?", he teased her with a smirk. Bonnie just rolled her eyes in response.

"Japan, huh? And what's so important there?", Bonnie asked, unable to hide her curiosity. After all, she had just read a hundred years old journal that asked the same question. What were the odds?

"Short version? A four hundred years old cursed sword guarded by vampires.", Enzo replied, noticing how surprised she looked. "Why?"

"Oh…nothing in particular. It's just that I read an entry on that journal you gave me to work on. And it's about the St. John's brothers interest in Japan.", she explained, handing Enzo the journal.

"Hm…I see", he replied, after quickly reading the entry. "I guess the mystery ends soon then", Enzo replied confidently, looking at Bonnie with half a smile.

"Well…I'm gonna crash. Long trip ahead and all. Nighty night", Enzo finished, heading to his room.

"Night", Bonnie replied, going to her room as well.

/

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in this story. I just had the urge to write this down because Bonnie and Enzo make one of the most epic couples ever. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also sorry if I make any mistakes as English isn't my first language. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you


	5. You've got mail

**You've got mail**

Bonnie woke up to the smell of coffee and food coming from the kitchen. She felt a bit tired, as if she had not slept well or was suffering from jet lag. That's probably what happens when you are kidnapped and forced to keep a low profile for an undefined amount of time. Even so, she thought best to just get up and be productive.

"Ah, she's up", Enzo said, looking at Bonnie as she emerged from her room. "Breakfast?", he asked her, looking at the frying pan and then back to Bonnie.

"Sure…as long as it isn't pancakes with blueberries on them", Bonnie replied, recalling the months she had spent against her will in a time prison with Damon.

"Uh…no?", Enzo replied, not quite understanding why she was so specific about breakfast. "Eggs, sausage, bread and coffee", he continued as he finished cooking. Bonnie was happy to notice the food smelled nice so she promptly took a seat.

Enzo took a seat across from her while drinking his coffee. Bonnie surely looked almost pleased. Maybe she wouldn't be so cranky after all.

"You will receive a package later", he started, breaking the silence.

"Oh?", Bonnie replied, not really sure about what he was talking about.

"I've arranged a new phone and a new number for you. Just a safety measure", he explained. "An old man, mr. Porter, is going to give it to you when it arrives. I compelled him to deliver all the mail, so when he comes by you don't need to be alarmed."

"…O-kay…", she replied, hesitating, "but what if I need to talk to you? Or anyone?"

"No need to worry, love, it will arrive shortly. I believe you can go through a day or so without me, can't you?", Enzo teased. "And as for 'anyone', I believe you mean Caroline. I don't need to remind you that you are taking anti-magic pills so you can be off the radar, do I?", Enzo asked somewhat annoyed.

"And I don't need to remind you that I set the ground rules, do I?", she asked back, squinting her eyes at him.

There was a moment of silent tension.

"Sure, fine", Enzo conceded, finishing his coffee and standing up. "Just don't forget whose safety is at stake here", he replied coldly.

"I'm well aware. But Caroline is my best friend. She's going through a lot too and had just moved away. I'm not going to just keep her out", Bonnie said firmly.

"Whatever", Enzo replied. "I'm leaving. See you."

The door closed behind Bonnie and she could hear Enzo's car engine starting. And then, after a minute or so, she couldn't hear anything else besides her own breathing. As she took an anti-magic pill, the reality of her loneliness was starting to sink in. And although she went through a lot in the prison world, this was going to be really hard. This time, as opposed to the prison world, Bonnie would have to learn how to cope with keeping herself alone and undetected by her own choice. Instead of screaming in the hopes someone would eventually hear her, Bonnie would have to keep quiet and lay low, even though she could be free, step outside right now and go wherever she wanted to. But all things considered, it seemed that Bonnie didn't really have a choice.

* * *

"So what is your objective?", Alex asked one last time before the jet took off.

"Retrieve the Muramasa blade in one piece", Enzo replied a bit impatiently before taking the stairs to board the plane. "Don't worry, I got this".

"I hope you do…don't forget the 'whoever wields the blade will hunger for blood' part, ok?", she asked.

"Is that REALLY true?", Enzo scoffed at her.

"Who knows?", Alex replied, "I wouldn't take my chances if I were you."

"Right", Enzo sighed as he climbed the stairs. He secured his small luggage and took his seat. The doors were closing and the captain started instructing his crew and passengers. This was going to be a long flight.

As he shut his eyes to wait for the next fourteen hours of flight or so, he started to remember last night's events.

When they both went to their respective rooms, Enzo could still hear her every move, every breath, every heartbeat. He was as much as tired as he was awake and this would be their new reality for the time being, so he better get used to it.

Enzo then heard the faintest hiccup coming from Bonnie. She was crying but trying her best to hide it. But still, he could hear her through the wall. After a while, Bonnie seemed to be calmer, but was still crying.

Enzo thought he had to do something about it. But then again, even without her magic, Bonnie couldn't be compelled and crawling into her mind just to peek at what was making her feel so bad wasn't really the way he was supposed to act if he ever wanted to gain her trust. As the hour went by, Bonnie's breath eased and she was finally asleep.

He knew Bonnie was the strong kind of woman who doesn't shed a tear for no reason. So if she couldn't hold back her tears then she was probably going to take a while to get used to her new life. In that moment, Enzo felt his heart sink a bit. He honestly wanted to stay and make sure she would be ok. But he didn't have a choice, he would have to leave early in the morning and only hope she would be alright.

* * *

The airplane was landing on Japanese soil. The sun was high in the sky.

"Finally", Enzo thought to himself.

"Konichiwa, mr. St. John", a man greeted him from the outside as he saw Enzo get out.

"Saito, I presume?", Enzo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes", he replied. Saito was a young man in his early twenties. Thin build and a few inches shorter than Enzo. He had his black, straight hair about shoulder length. "Did you have a good trip?", he asked, "I bet you must be tired."

"I'm fine", Enzo replied. "This Muramasa thing…take me to it."

"Of course", Saito replied as he gestured toward a car parked a few meters from the plane.

* * *

"Mail!"

A sudden knock on the door woke Bonnie from her daydreaming. She took a second to remember that Enzo said she would get mail today. Bonnie made her way to the door with a poker on her hand.

"Yes? Who is it?", she asked.

"This is Porter. I was told to bring the mail to his house. You've got mail", the man replied from outside.

Bonnie opened the door and saw the man holding a package on his hand. He handed it to her and just turned away, leaving Bonnie alone. She got back inside and unwrapped the package, revealing a brand new phone. She turned it on and shortly afterwards she heard a double beep. A message popped up on the screen.

 _Answer this as soon as you get it. Enzo._

 _Got it._ , Bonnie typed back.

Bonnie started to fiddle with her new phone. It was actually better than her last one. She dialed Caroline so her friend could get her new number. After a few seconds Bonnie left a voice mail as Caroline wasn't picking up.

"Hey Care, it's Bonnie. How are the babies doing? My old phone isn't working anymore, so if you need to reach me just call back to this number, ok? See you. Bye."

About a second later, her phone beeped again.

 _Good. So, any ideas on what a cursed japanese blade called Muramasa can hold?_

 _No, but I'm on it.,_ Bonnie replied to Enzo's message.

/

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in this story. I just had the urge to write this down because Bonnie and Enzo make one of the most epic couples ever. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also sorry if I make any mistakes as English isn't my first language. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you


	6. The quest for Muramasa

**The quest for Muramasa**

"Ok…the museum is about to close. You know what to do, right?", Enzo asked Saito. They were reviewing the blueprints of the museum to orchestrate their assault.

"Yes. And here's the arsenal you requested", Saito replied, handing over a bag with wooden stakes, vervain grenades and pocket vervain gas bombs.

"Right. Five minutes in and five minutes out, that's all we are going to need. You will come with me. You two will take care of the surveillance floor. We will try to do this quietly, alright?", Enzo instructed the newly assembled team.

"What about the curse?", Saito asked curiously.

"Well…as far as I understand, it is some sort of compulsion spell. Vampires can't be compelled easily so I'm taking a guess that it won't have any effect over me or any of us. IF it's true, anyway", Enzo replied.

There was silence, like a great discovery was just made and everyone rendered speechless.

"Alright, that's it. Let's go now.", Enzo ordered as he armed himself with a few of the anti vampire weapons.

The surveillance team went ahead through the ceiling. Enzo waited for their sign. A couple minutes later his phone received a message.

 _All clear._

It was their cue. Saito followed Enzo and they could hear some steps in the distance. They had company and their company knew there were intruders. Soon enough, as they reached the old Japanese swords chamber, two figures were there, waiting. Enzo could also hear some clutter coming from the floor below them. "I guess quietly didn't work then", Enzo thought to himself. The four vampires in the room stared intently at their enemies before launching themselves at each other violently.

* * *

 _August 17_ _th_ _1880._

 _Mr. St. John's brother just came back from England. Apparently he had business there, but it was a short trip. Today I was assigned to a task at Mystic Falls. Something about a donation of a rare kind of herb or something like that. The Armory is under expansion work as many assets are being stored there now. Also I've heard something really valuable is stored in the basement and it's been there for ages. Nobody ever goes in there, though…_

"The basement, huh? Can't say I've been there…" As Bonnie kept reading the old journal, she tried to recall the things she saw at The Armory, but there was no basement in her memories.

Bonnie proceeded to the oven where the coffee was just at the perfect temperature. It was the next morning after Enzo's departure. Out of habit, she tried to put the fire out with her magic, only to be disappointed when she didn't succeed. Being magicless could be very inconvenient, she was starting to perceive. Bonnie poured some of the coffee in her cup and heard her phone beeping twice. She took it in her hand to check the message.

 _Got it._

Bonnie smiled. Her theory was right after all, or at least it seemed to be so. If Enzo was able to get the sword then it meant that either the whole Muramasa curse was some spooky story to keep people away from it or it was a compulsion spell. From her experience, most things supernatural resulted from someone with magic holding a grudge.

If she would have to bet from the sketches and bits of information she could gather from the files Enzo gave to her, she would bet on the latter. Many yokais where portrayed surrounding many objects and weapons, and in a time of turmoil like the old Tokugawa era she wouldn't doubt powerful people would resort to magic as a desperate measure to guarantee their success.

She sifted through the grimoire and sure enough, after a couple hours of reading she could find something that would fit a compulsion spell towards an object. This, however, was a different grimoire. Most of them were written by a single witch, since it was so personal and all. But this one had different calligraphy all through it. Bonnie could spot at least three different handwritings. Maybe it was some sort of heirloom that ran in the family and the "cookbook", as Damon had once put it, would be updated from time to time.

* * *

"Here", Enzo said as he handed Alex the Muramasa sword. "Just be careful not to touch it if you want to keep yourself and your crew alive", he completed with a smirk.

"So in the end it was just a compulsion spell, huh?", Alex replied, a bit disappointed. "I was kinda hoping it would actually be some sort of curse or have other supernatural explanation."

"Like what, a demonic possession or something?", Enzo asked, visibly amused. "I think you are watching too many B movies. I've been dead and the whole ghost thing does not quite happen like people think, you know", he finished.

"I guess not", Alex replied after a brief silence. "Alright, you are good to go. Take the weekend off, you look dead tired. Pun intended", she smiled as she turned around. Alex was visibly satisfied with Enzo, even though Bonnie's sudden disappearance was weird and deep down she knew he had something to do with it.

Enzo turned around, smiling internally He could finally drive home and get some rest.

* * *

Bonnie was doing something she hadn't done for quite a while: writing on her journal. The sudden turn of events was still hard to swallow, so she thought writing down everything that was in her head would help. After all, she didn't have much of a choice: Elena was sleeping in a coffin and she would continue to do so until the very day Bonnie died. Caroline was trying her best to cope with Stefan's leaving and raising two babies. And Enzo…well, she wasn't quite sure what she had in mind when thinking of a friend. Besides, he wasn't reachable by now. Pretty much like Damon, who had shut himself in his coffin to wait out the time until he could see Elena again. Bonnie shrugged that thought. Thinking about Damon really hurt her. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. The person she never thought she could befriend was the very person she missed and now hated the most. Talk about irony.

The fire in fire place faded while Bonnie was writing her journal and a sudden chill woke her from her thoughts. She grabbed a flashlight and proceeded to get some wood in the cellar. The wind was making quite a noise brushing the leaves and trying to bend branches of the many trees that surrounded her. As Bonnie made her way down to get the chopped wood, she heard a faint noise in the distance and could swear she felt a presence. Her heart started to race against her will, she swallowed and froze on her feet. There wasn't anywhere she could run to, except for a small corridor with boxes piled up through it. She grabbed the axe that was near the pile of wood and waited in the dark, crouched behind the boxes.

She could hear steps coming closer.

"Bonnie?", a familiar voice asked, and the person held a flashlight in her direction.

Bonnie closed her eyes and exhaled in relief.

"Don't you EVER do this again, Enzo! What the hell?", she protested, emerging from the dark corner, holding the axe with both hands with more strength than needed.

Enzo smiled. She was really scared, he could tell.

"Ok, let's just…get this", he said as he fetched the axe from Bonnie's hand. "We both know how mean you can be with an axe", he smirked, referring to the day at The Armory when Bonnie used a huge axe to chop off his hand so she could use his digitals to open a security door and save Damon.

"Hilarious", Bonnie retorted as she looked at him, visibly upset.

"What, why the angry face? Thought you had missed me", Enzo replied with a wink, offering his hand to help her out of the stairs. Bonnie ignored him and climbed the stairs by herself, holding a few pieces of wood. She stomped her way through, not tackling Enzo by just an inch. He just raised his hands up and took a step back as she did so. He just took a moment to allow himself to chuckle. Bonnie's reaction had actually amused him.

"Ha. Ha ha. Ha. Sorry, not really. Actually, not really sorry", she replied, as they walked side by side back to the cabin.

"So, what did you do?", Enzo asked as he discreetly sighed in relief, lying on the couch.

"Well, I've done some digging on these old journal and grimoire. Looks like your uncle had a particularly excited employee. To our luck, he seemed to have written down every time something interesting happened at The Armory. Which was quite a lot, honestly. As for the grimoire, it looks to me that it belonged to many people instead of a single witch. It's not exactly normal for witches to just write on somebody else's grimoire… so I'm guessing that it was some kind of heirloom, passed down from parent to child. And I could guess none of them have lived much long", Bonnie explained as she put the wood in the fire place and ignited it.

"Huh…that's quite something for a couple days or so", Enzo replied as he reached out to fetch his guitar that was resting by the couch.

He started to strum the chords without really playing anything in particular. Bonnie quietly made her way to the table and resumed writing on her journal.

 _But in the end, Enzo managed to come back in one piece. I have a feeling this coworking thing might go on for quite a while…_

/

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in this story. I just had the urge to write this down because Bonnie and Enzo make one of the most epic couples ever. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also sorry if I make any mistakes as English isn't my first language. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you :)


	7. Wake up, Bonnie

**Wake up, Bonnie**

Bonnie was walking through the woods, on her way back to the cabin.

She kicked the door open while holding two medium sized packages. As she walked inside and put them on the kitchen table, she saw someone in the corner of her eye.

Bonnie stifled a gasp with her hand, staring wide eyes at the person before her.

"What are you doing?", Damon asked with a very serious voice.

"Uh…I was...shopping?", she replied, clearly confused, pointing to the groceries on the table.

"No…I mean, WHAT are you doing. In a cabin, alone with ENZO? Are you really THAT stupid?", Damon's voice was getting louder as he was visibly getting angrier.

"What do you care? You left me. Alone", Bonnie replied dryly.

"Oh, so Enzo's company is that much better than being by yourself? You do realize he's not doing any of this for you, don't you? He does NOT. GIVE. A DAMN", Damon started to take slow steps in Bonnie's direction as he completed his sentence, emphasizing his point.

"Bonnie?", she could hear Enzo's voice coming from his room, but her eyes were set on Damon's resolute face.

"Don't trust him, Bonnie", Damon said again.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?", she heard Enzo's voice from behind her again, only this time it was closer. She looked in its direction and met Enzo just a foot apart from her and started panicking as Damon's words were on repeat over and over in her mind. She looked back at Damon, but suddenly he wasn't there anymore. In fact, he didn't seem to be anywhere inside the cabin.

The floor started to shake, as if some sort of earthquake was happening. It was very hard to keep her balance and Bonnie fell to her knees. She started to cry and run out of air as she put her hands on the sides of her head, trying to regain control of herself. All of her surroundings went darker, but she could see trees and bushes, like she was deep in the woods again. Slowly, she started to hear footsteps getting closer…

"Bonnie? It's alright…look at me", Enzo said calmly.

As Bonnie opened her eyes she could see a blurry shape just a few inches away from her. She blinked twice and as tears streamed down her face she could see a worried looking Enzo. She instinctively tried to get up and run, but tripped and fell on her butt.

"NO! GET AWAY!", Bonnie tried to scream, but only managed a weak voice.

"Hey, hey…it's ok, Bonnie. You are alright. Wake up. C'mon, wake up", Enzo said calmly, taking slow steps in her direction, crouching in front of her as she couldn't stand on her feet anymore. Bonnie shut her eyes tight when she felt a hand – his hand – on her shoulder.

"It's ok…open your eyes, Bonnie", Enzo tried to reassure her. "Open your eyes…", he tried again.

Bonnie opened her eyes. As they were trying to focus on the person just a few inches away from her, she heard Enzo's voice again.

"There. You ok, love?", she could finally see Enzo very clearly, sitting on the couch beside her, with a hand on her shoulder. As he saw Bonnie finally awake and aware of him, he put his hand back on his lap.

"I…", Bonnie hesitated, clearing her throat as a couple tears went down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them off.

"You had a nightmare, Bonnie.", Enzo asked as he retrieved the grimoire that was on Bonnie's lap and rested it on the kitchen table, along with the other books.

As Bonnie accessed her memory she remembered that she was doing some research. And then she fell asleep with the grimoire on her lap.

Enzo regarded Bonnie for a few seconds and decided she was still too scared to sleep. She was still trying to control her breathing.

"Here", he said taking two cups of tea in his hands and sitting on the couch, close to her. He noticed as she flinched a bit, but decided it would be better for both of them if he just behaved like he was oblivious to her reaction. "I just made this. Drink while it's hot", Enzo said while offering a cup to her.

"…Thanks", she said, getting her cup of tea from his hand.

They just stood there, in silence, as Bonnie was looking down at her mug and Enzo was staring at the fire, the sole source of light in the living room.

"You really should try to get some quality rest", Enzo said as he noticed Bonnie wasn't drinking anymore.

"Right. Yeah, I better do that", she said as she went to her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight", Enzo replied softly as he took the cup from Bonnie's hand and watched her turn her back and go inside her room.

Bonnie closed the door and let out a sigh. It's been a while she didn't have such a frightening nightmare. And the worst part of it is that Damon was in it. She didn't really want to even think about him. Not really, not after what he did to her.

Enzo could hear the wood from Bonnie's bed cracking as she laid on it. He hoped she would not need him getting inside her head like he just did so he could calm her down and wake her up. Witches having bad dreams usually were not good signs, but then again, this could be just some reaction to stress. He didn't really know. What he did know is that Damon still has a strong influence on her, even though he has locked himself for God knows how long, away from everyone. But he couldn't really do anything about it, could he?

Enzo sighed in frustration. As he had no answers to their immediate problems, he decided the best that he could do was just to rest as well.

/

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in this story. I just had the urge to write this down because Bonnie and Enzo make one of the most epic couples ever. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also sorry if I make any mistakes as English isn't my first language. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you :)


	8. James St John

**James St. John**

Bonnie woke up with the sun high on the sky. She had overslept.

"Ugh…perfect", she said to herself. She didn't really like waking up late because it messed with her sleep pattern. But then again, she could barely sleep last night, so maybe it was ok. It has been quite a while since Bonnie has had such a bad, vivid dream. She could almost have touched Damon. And Enzo, too, felt so real she couldn't help but think he had gone inside her head. But why did Damon tell her not to trust Enzo? It didn't really make any sense, after all he had promised to protect her and she didn't even ask for it. He wouldn't hurt her, right? Those days are gone.

"Enzo?", she called him as she couldn't see him anywhere in the cabin. She took her phone and when she was about to send a message, she saw two notifications. There was a message from Caroline and another one from Enzo.

 _Hey, just checking on you. Sorry if I was freaking out the other day. How are you? Xoxo._

 _Had to go back to Mystic Falls. I'll be back by nightfall. Any better?_

Bonnie answered Enzo first. _Yeah, I'm better now. Thanks. Be careful._

She started to type back to Caroline but decided to call her instead.

"Hey, Care. Yeah, I know. Things got crazy these past few days…"

Bonnie then told her everything that happened. The Armory, Enzo, everything.

* * *

Enzo's phone beeped.

 _Yeah, I'm better now. Thanks. Be careful._

"Me? Careful? What could possibly happen to me now that Rayna Cruz is being held by The Armory?", Enzo thought to himself.

 _Is that concern? Careful, with that attitude you might actually stop hating me._ , he typed back, smirking.

Enzo put his phone back in his pocket and entered the grill. He could see a few of The Armory men drinking and having fun on their day off. He asked for a meal and kept his distance so he could listen to the men without them noticing.

Nothing of great consequence. Some were bragging about the victory of their football team last night, others were just talking about random stuff. Enzo replayed his last encounter with Alex in his mind. It surely was one of the most exhausting missions he had accomplished yet. Travelling to the other side of the planet and back in just a couple days wasn't for just anybody, even for an immortal. His encounter with the two vampires guarding the sword wasn't unexpected but it certainly wasn't welcomed either. But to his luck, the perks of being part of The Armory were all about planning ahead and good arsenal at hand. As a plus, Saito proved himself to be a really useful ally to have around. When Enzo walked down the marble staircase out of the museum with the Muramasa in his hand, he felt somewhat thrilled: he wasn't sure Bonnie would have got it right just with a hunch and a little research. But look at that: she did get it right. And honestly, it was much more fun not to be so alone now, even though he would have to be more careful from now on in order to keep Bonnie hidden from the world.

Now that Enzo was sure he was seen walking around Mystic Falls, he thought he could go back.

* * *

 _Is that concern? Careful, with that attitude you might actually stop hating me._

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Enzo's message. All the violence she either suffered by his hands or saw him inflicting to someone she loved was still too recent to make her, in his own words, "stop hating" him.

Still, she was feeling much better now. She really needed to talk to someone, to a friend, even though she knew she couldn't really make public appearances for her own good…at least for now.

She grabbed herself some fruit and a cup of coffee to start the day. Soon afterwards she resumed reading Todd's diary.

 _December 5th 1880._

 _Mr. James St. John is finally home in Groove Hill. He spent two months traveling throughout the far east and came back with a ton – literally – of exotic objects. Some look like they are broken, others look brand new. In any case, James St. John is very pleased with his successful quest. I, along with the crew, had a lot of work sorting and labeling the artifacts. They are varied: daggers, books, a few paintings, chests and urns. But even after such an exhausting trip, it seems that Mr. St. John won't be home for Christmas. Word is he's going back to England again. It's the second time this year. I wonder if he's into some treasure hidden there, too..._

"Hmm", Bonnie thought to herself, "James St. John…that must be Dalton's brother. And if Dalton was Alex ancestor…then it must mean that this James is Enzo's father, right? I mean…the year fits. I think?". She wasn't exactly sure. All she knew about Enzo was that he was born in England and met Lily there. But when? Where exactly? She did not know.

Bonnie continued to read the old journal's entries.

 _December 25th 1880._

 _Tonight was a beautiful Christmas night. The sky was really clean and dark, in contrast to the whitest moon I've seen in years. It was almost mythical. Mr. St. John gave a basket full of food to each employee as a way of thanking for all our hard work in the past months. His brother James has traveled to England. What could be more important than family at this time of the year? That's way too much ambition, I'd say…_

Bonnie decided she would work on that year. She got her laptop and started to search various topics that maybe – just maybe – could lead her somewhere closer to James' intentions.

She went through English history, American history, even bits of archeology and science in general. She didn't get much – at least not much that made sense to work on. Bonnie was so immersed in her research she didn't really felt the hours passing by. When Bonnie realized it was too dark for her to read, she stood up to turn the lights on. As she did so she heard a car pulling over. It was Enzo.

"Finally!", Bonnie thought to herself as she peeked through the window. After a whole afternoon of search and not really getting much information, in the end it was Enzo who would probably give her the answers she needed.

Bonnie decided she would get some coffee for them. It's not like Enzo needed any, as blood was a more compelling drink for a vampire. But since he was kind enough last night it would do no harm to show some courtesy, right? Right.

As Bonnie put some water in the kettle to boil, Enzo entered the cabin with a pack of donuts.

"Hey there", Bonnie greeted him.

"Hey", Enzo greeted her back, "brought you these", he put the package on the kitchen table, close to Todd's ancient journal. "Didn't really know what you liked best so there's one of each", he continued, opening the package and offering it to Bonnie.

"Oh. Thank you.", she said sincerely. She loved donuts and they would go great with a cup of coffee. She decided on a chocolate donut after a couple seconds deliberating.

"Any luck on your research?", he asked, regarding the books and laptop with several Wikipedia tabs opened.

"About that…not really. I was hoping you could help, actually.", she replied, taking a step forward in his direction.

Enzo raised his eyebrows as he wasn't expecting that he could be any help to her right now. Not about anything on old journals, at least.

"Me? What do you need me to do?" he asked curiously.

"Well…", Bonnie took another step forward, this time taking the journal on the table and handing it to Enzo. "When is your birthday?"

"Uh…May 3rd. Why is that relevant?", Enzo asked with a questioning look.

"What year? 1879? 1880?", she continued.

"1876, actually. Why?", he still didn't understand how his birth date could help in her research.

"What do you know about James St. John?", she asked while pouring some hot coffee for them both.

Enzo never heard of that name before. The only St. John he knew apart from Alex was Dalton St. John. The man was his uncle that he had never met and would never meet, as he was long dead.

"Nothing, really. What about him?" he asked as he got a mug from Bonnie's hand and sat on a chair by the kitchen table.

"Well…I believe he is your father, Enzo", she replied, looking intently in his eyes. This was probably the first lead to Enzo's family he ever got on his own, apart from that one time Alex revealed him that they were family. She didn't really trust him enough to tell anything about it, so the matter of his father and mother was still obscure to him.

"My father? Are you sure?", he replied, a mix of skepticism and excitement.

"Not 100% sure but…pretty sure. Here, take a look at these entries", Bonnie said as she offered the journal to Enzo. "Look at the date. 1880. You said you were an orphan since you can remember, right? By that time you were just a very young child. It fits.", she pointed out.

"Hmm.", he replied, "I guess it does. But I don't remember him. In fact, it wasn't like I had anyone helping me out when I was a lad. I grew up in an orphanage, so…", he trailed off.

"Yeah…I remember the story", Bonnie replied. She actually pitied him. When Enzo told her about his objective in working for The Armory, she thought he could do better, be better, but she didn't really care. She couldn't care less about Enzo then. But now…well, even though she didn't like to admit, for better or for worse, she didn't see him as an enemy anymore.

There was a pause and they just stood there in companionable silence, eating their donuts.

/

 **Author's note:** Okay, so I've had some reviews. Thank you, they mean a lot to me I'd like to apologize if this fic feels a bit slow paced, but trust me it will get more and more interesting (and Bonenzo-ing). Also, I'm rewatching season 7 and reading TVD WIKIA for accurate references. So I'm sorry if I make any mistakes, as WIKIA isn't a 100% reliable source of information (and neither is my memory), but I'm doing my best. Feel free to give your input if you think something can be corrected.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in this story. I just had the urge to write this down because Bonnie and Enzo make one of the most epic couples ever. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also sorry if I make any mistakes as English isn't my first language. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you


	9. Happy birthday, Enzo

**Happy birthday, Enzo**

"Alright… you can go now", Alex said with a smile, clearly satisfied with Enzo's successful mission. "Here, take this.", she finished as she handed him an envelope.

"What's this?", Enzo eyed Alex with a mix of confusion and suspicion. In all these six months working for her she never gave him anything but headache and trouble. Except for that one time she revealed they were related. Also he didn't recall telling her his birthday. But then again, this was Alex. Of course she knew.

"See for yourself", Alex replied with a smile as she turned her back on him and walked inside a car.

"Happy birthday, Enzo.", she finished before closing the door.

Enzo opened the envelope. It was money. Quite a lot of it. Enough to provide for a couple years living with Bonnie in the cabin. He got paid every time he went on a mission to retrieve something for Alex, but this was an extra. Perhaps she wanted to compensate for her absence or maybe for her lack of family bond. There was also an old photograph of him as a toddler. One, maybe two years old. He couldn't remember the occasion of this photography, but he could surely recognize himself in it.

Enzo put the envelope in the inside pocket of his jacket and walked back to his car.

* * *

"Mail!", a familiar voice yelled from the outside.

"Oh, finally!", Bonnie stood up and ran to the door as fast as a bolt of lightning. It was twilight already so she had given up hope of receiving any mail today. Bonnie opened the door and retrieved the package from Porter's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Porter", she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, miss", he replied, making his way back to the woods.

Bonnie closed the door and put the package on the kitchen table. It was the first time she would ever give any present to Enzo, so she didn't know if she chose the right gift. She went to her room to get some wrapping paper she still had somewhere, then carefully gift wrapped the package.

Bonnie started to have a few flashbacks of the last time she actually celebrated birthdays with her friends. It felt like ages ago. She thought about Elena, who she would never see again in her life, she thought about Caroline and about how much her friend was struggling with her new life as a mom of twins and still having to deal with Stefan not being around. She thought of all those she loved and had lost. Her grandma, Jeremy, her father…

Bonnie was brought back to reality when she heard the door closing behind her. She jumped a little as she was caught off guard. She looked behind her shoulder instinctively.

"Hey", Enzo greeted her.

"Hi there", she greeted him back.

"Are you…cooking anything?", he asked, even though he knew the answer to his question.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she remembered she forgot a cake baking in the oven.

"Oh no ohnonono pleasedonburn pleasedonbuuuuurrnnn", Bonnie said desperately to herself as she hurriedly took an oven glove in her hand.

"Yeah, of course you DID burn", she said to herself, really disappointed, as she retrieved the dark, almost carbonized cake out of the oven.

"…What did you do?", Enzo asked. He couldn't contain his laugh.

"What I did NOT do was to bake this cake. I always do it right…oh, man", she replied, "I even got candles for this…"

Seeing that she was really upset at her failure, Enzo tried to dismiss the subject.

"It's fine, Bonnie. At least you didn't burn the house to the ground.", he replied, unable to resist. She squinted her eyes at him. He laughed at her reaction.

"Well…at least your present survived.", she said as she handed him the carefully wrapped package. "Happy birthday, Enzo", Bonnie said with a sincere yet discreet smile.

Enzo had not noticed the package when he entered the house, even though it was in plain sight. That actually took him by surprise.

"Oh…", he started, "thank you, Bonnie". Enzo regarded her for a second before unwrapping his present.

"You are welcome", she replied.

"Oh? Music scores?", he said, a bit surprised. As he sifted through the pages there were some songs he knew, but there were a lot he did not.

"Yeah", Bonnie replied, "since you were held as a test subject for so many decades I realized you have missed a lot, not being able to experience the world and all…freedom is something quite new to you, comparing to the amount of time you spent imprisoned, isn't it? Aaaand, since you can play the guitar, well…I thought it would entertain you."

That was actually very thoughtful. It wasn't a gift just for the sake of his birthday, it was actually something planned considering his life story. Or at least what she knew of it. Enzo could not hide a warm smile.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I really appreciate it.", Enzo said sincerely. She just smiled in return. It seems like they were finally getting civil with each other.

"So…where are we going?", Bonnie asked him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?", he asked, confused.

"Well…I meant to bake you a cake. But it turned to coal. So…we have to celebrate elsewhere.", Bonnie explained.

"I see", Enzo replied, "and I thank you for your thoughtfulness. I really do. But it wouldn't be wise, Bonnie.", he tried to convince her.

"Aw, c'mon. What harm can it do? I'll be with you all the time. We are in the middle of nowhere and it's been, what? Forty six days since you brought me here. Everything's fine. Allow yourself to celebrate your birthday, Enzo!", she tried to reason with him.

Enzo deliberated for a moment. The nearest town was Grafton. And of course he knew pretty much everyone there. AND, he would be with her, the sole vampire in the region. Nothing really bad could happen, he reasoned.

"All right, college girl. Where do you want to go?", Enzo asked Bonnie.

"What do you mean? It's YOUR birthday, Enzo. It's your call.", she replied.

"Fine", he conceded. "Shall we?", Enzo asked, holding the door open for Bonnie.

"I'll just grab my jacket!", Bonnie replied, clearly satisfied.

As he closed the door behind them, Bonnie breathed in happily, making her way to the car. That didn't go unnoticed by Enzo.

"You sure are happy. WAY too happy, might I add.", Enzo pointed out, thinking there was more to Bonnie's behavior than just his birthday.

"That obvious, huh? Well…I was tired of staying here and not being able to do pretty much anything. So if I have a chance to go out, I gladly take it.", Bonnie explained as she got inside the car. Enzo started to drive away.

"Of course. OF COURSE it couldn't be just because of my birthday", Enzo thought to himself, a bit disappointed. But Bonnie had a point. She was a young woman and she nearly bored to death. Could he really blame her to be so eager to get out?

"Ouch. And here I thought you were that happy because of my birthday", Enzo wined in a playful manner, with a smirk on his lips.

"I still haven't forgotten when you knocked me out at The Armory, you know. It won't be so easy for you to have the best of me.", Bonnie replied with a small laugh.

"You think that was harsh? What about my hand, witch?", he turned his face to her, showing his right fist.

"You've been through worse, don't whine about it! Besides, I really had to do that…You know I had.", Bonnie protested. "And I got you a present. That's the nicest of me you've seen so far."

"Can't argue with that", Enzo replied with a smile. He had to admit he was growing fond of her company.

* * *

"Yes?", Tyler Lockwood greeted as he picked up his phone. It was Alex calling him.

"You want me to FIND Bonnie Bennet? Didn't even know she was missing in the first place. What do you want her for? Of course it matters. Bonnie is a friend." There was a pause.

"I know…you don't have to remind me. I know what I am working for. But there are boundaries, Alex. If you're not telling me why you need her, then count me out of this. You can go find her yourself.", Tyler hung up with a growl, frustrated.

* * *

"Thank you", Enzo said sincerely.

"What for?", Bonnie asked, confused.

"This. My birthday party.", Enzo replied with a warm smile.

"Oh. But two people hardly make a party, Enzo. We just had food and a few drinks. You might call it your private birthday celebration. That would be more accurate, don't you think?", Bonnie asked Enzo.

"Perhaps. Probably. I…don't really know.", he replied.

"What do you mean?", Bonnie asked, unsure.

"I don't really remember ever having a birthday party. Or even a private celebration, as you call it.", he explained, somewhat sad. Bonnie didn't reply. She didn't really know what to say to him.

"The orphanage wasn't really a place for bonding, so we didn't have any parties or celebrations. Actually, there was a time I didn't even know when my birthday was. By fourteen I was on the streets, no friends, no family, so there was no one to celebrate with. I lived my life the way I could. Always moving, always going to wherever it was that could employ me. That didn't allow me to stay long enough to make friends. Then Lily turned me…and when I woke up from the transition I was alone, again. I managed to come to America and spent my years here and there, before I went to war in the 1940's. After that…well, you know the rest. I was imprisoned by the Augustine sickos and only got out recently. So…I have never really celebrated a birthday. Not mine. Not anyone's. It doesn't really make much sense when you're a vampire, anyway." Enzo was bit surprised at him. He had never opened up like this before. Especially not to such an unlikely friend like Bonnie. There was a long, awkward pause.

"That's…" Bonnie started, "…of course it makes sense. Life is supposed to be celebrated, Enzo!"

"Technically not really alive, love", he replied, pointing at himself, laughing at the irony. Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"You KNOW what I meant. And since you completely ruined the mood of an event that was supposed to be happy, I say we celebrate every year from this day on.", Bonnie offered.

"You sure are looking forward to be stuck with me for a long time, are you not?", Enzo replied with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Bonnie just squinted her eyes at him. He laughed.

"To Enzo. Immortally painful to have around.", Bonnie said as she rose her glass.

"Here's to celebrating with friends from this day on.", Enzo replied as they toasted.

/

 **Author's note:** Hi there! Thanks a lot everyone for your kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter as it starts to change the dynamic of Bonnie and Enzo's relationship. Again, sorry if I make any mistakes and feel free to point them out! Thank you :)


	10. A friendship with no agenda

**A friendship with no agenda**

Enzo was driving back home with Bonnie. He had a great time chatting and celebrating his birthday with her and he was sure she had a great time with him as well. The last time they shared a drink seemed like ages ago – and he was heartbroken because Lily chose Julian over him. Now it just felt like a distant memory.

They were quiet on their way back. So quiet, in fact, that Bonnie actually fell asleep. It didn't take long for her to drift into slumber as the ride back home took quite a while and she had a bit too much to drink. He couldn't help but peek at her from time to time.

Enzo parked the car in front of the cabin. He turned off the engine and looked at Bonnie. She was still fast asleep.

"Bonnie?", he tried. No response. He bent over a little in her direction.

"Bonnie?", he tried again. Nothing. Realizing she was in a deep sleep, he got out of the car and closed the door behind him, then walked to Bonnie's side and opened her door. He stood there for a minute or so, deciding what to do, exactly. He reached in close to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bonnie?", he tried a third time.

"Hmm", she grunted, turning her head to the other side, then sighed.

"Can you walk?", he asked as he gently poked her shoulder.

No response.

"All right, then", he said to himself.

Convinced that the world could be swallowed whole by an earthquake and Bonnie would still be sleeping, he decided he would just take her inside at once.

Enzo bent over Bonnie and unfasted her seatbelt, taking her gently in his arms, with one arm holding her back and the other on the back of her knees, holding her legs together. Her head was pressing against his chest.

Even though he had done this before – on occasions that he had knocked her out when they were still enemies, for example – this felt different. He could actually feel her now. He could feel her warmth and her rhythmic breath tickling his neck. He could feel her whole body pulsate as her blood flowed through her veins. This was when he realized he had just seen Bonnie at her most vulnerable moment.

Enzo didn't know exactly how much time he just stood there, with Bonnie in his arms. Her weight could hardly stress his immortal muscles. When he realized his awkward hesitation, Enzo kicked the car door closed and gently walked in the direction of the cabin, carefully as not to wake Bonnie. He quickly retrieved the key from the inside of his left jacket pocket, briefly balancing Bonnie's weight on his left shoulder as he opened the door. Enzo held Bonnie in his arms again and proceeded to her room, perfectly dodging the furniture and objects lying around that no human could possibly dodge, considering how dark it was inside the cabin. He pushed the door to Bonnie's room with his back and gently put her on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and as he raised her head just enough for it to fit under her cheek, Bonnie shifted a little to her side, letting out a low sigh. Enzo gently removed his hand from under Bonnie's cheek. She shifted again and instinctively curled up into fetal position. He thought about removing her shoes but he didn't know if he would overstep his boundaries if he did so. He did it anyway and put them on the floor by her bed. If she didn't like it then it would be another matter to deal with in another time. Finally he fetched a blanket that was folded at her feet and gently covered her all the way up to her shoulder. He then silently retreated, closing the door to her room.

Enzo was feeling somewhat uneasy. It had been ages since he had so much fun with someone else. More than that, it had been quite a while since the last time she spent some quality time with someone who wasn't an immortal like himself. As a plus, Bonnie was proving herself to be quite a good companion and friend. She even had a sense of humor he actually enjoyed a lot.

Even though they had such a great time and this level of friendship – with no agenda – was new to him, he couldn't shake off the feeling that it wouldn't last long. It had been the story of life: to trust someone only to be abandoned later on. The first time was his family that abandoned him at the orphanage. Then Lilly, later on, left him not only alone, but to also deal with his vampire transition. Then after being incarcerated by decades, Damon left him to die by fire. As if that wasn't enough, Lilly left him – again – and chose Julian instead. So, yeah, Enzo couldn't just not think about anything that could separate him from Bonnie – whether it was intentional or not.

"You know what", he spoke just so he could hear his voice, "I better…cool down and hit the sack."

Enzo proceeded to his room and closed the door behind him. He stripped off his jacket, then his shirt and finally removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. As he laid down on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, he tried to relax by controlling his breathing. As a vampire, his feelings were always easily heightened. So even a normal birthday celebration was still something that hit him with an unpredictable force. How would he ever imagine that? He never really had a birthday party before.

Eventually, Enzo managed to calm down and sleep a full night's sleep.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with her mouth dry and a lazy disposition. She was feeling a bit disorientated but as she sat down on the corner of her – which she immediately regretted, as a killing headache suddenly hit her with full force – she started to slowly piece her memories from last night together.

She remembered them going out after she ruined his birthday cake, and then they drank and had fun. Even with Enzo telling the short yet sad story of his life about never really have celebrated a birthday party.

After that…it was blurry. She remembered getting inside the car when he judged she wasn't responding for herself anymore. Bonnie protested a bit at that but couldn't deny she was tired – and drunk. She said something…about him being a failure. A failure at making people actually hate him when he allowed himself to show more of his persona. She didn't know how he reacted at that. The next thing she remembered was him calling her name. Like he was a mile away. And that's it. And now she was in her room, on her bed, with her shoes off and not really sure how it all happened. Did he carry her all the way inside?

Bonnie heard the fire cackle from the kitchen. Enzo was probably cooking something. She tried to stand and immediately cursed herself mentally. Every step felt like it was bringing her closer to hell. Her head was pounding hard and she could barely keep her eyes open. She took a few deep breaths and opened the door to the living room.

"Hey", Enzo turned his head to greet Bonnie when he saw her coming out of her room. He tried his best to stifle a laugh when he saw her physical state. She did look like crap.

"Don't laugh", she retorted as she slowly made her way to the kitchen and sat by the table near him.

"I would never dream to do so", he replied with a smirk. "How are you feeling?".

"Like I've been ran over by a truck or something", she replied with her voice as low as possible, massaging her temples.

"Hmm", he replied, "yeah you had a bit too much to drink last night. Had to take you out of there or you would just keep toasting at pretty much everything."

"Toasting at everything? How so?", Bonnie asked, not really remembering much of that.

"Well, after our first toast you started to talk about how life was crazy. How much different you are now than back when Elena's parents were still alive. How being a witch and dealing with the supernatural changed you forever...how you met and lost your close family. And how you felt like it was important to celebrate everyone you loved in your life."

"I did all that?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. You also stood on the table and started to dance on it like there would be no tomorrow", he replied.

Bonnie was mortified. She stared at him wide eyed and didn't really know what to say. That was when Enzo laughed out loud as he served them some scrambled eggs with bacon and two cups of coffee.

"Ok, I take that last bit back. You were WAY too clumsy to be able to dance – on the table, of all places. You should have seen the look on your face now.", he said between giggles as Bonnie playfully punched him on his arm.

"Very funny, Enzo", Bonnie rolled her eyes as she tried to contain a smile. She miserably failed at that and started to eat.

"Thank you", Enzo said seriously after a while. Bonnie turned her head in his direction.

"For last night. It was great and it meant a lot for me", he said sincerely, somewhat shy.

"Well, if we are stuck together then we better be friends, right?", Bonnie replied with a smile.

/

 **Author's note:** Hi there! This chapter took a bit longer to write, sorry about that. I actually had to rewrite it as I had some other ideas and thought better to change it a bit. How do you like the pace? Things are going to go a bit faster now. Read and review! :)


	11. Lost and found

**Lost and found**

Enzo parked the car by the cabin. It would be the first time after a whole month he would stop by. Running errands for The Armory would always be a surprise: he would never know what the job would be or how long would it take until he took it.

The bad thing about being away for so long is that he knew Bonnie would grow increasingly impatient. But that he could understand. "Who wouldn't?", he thought to himself.

The good thing about, though, was that he always got a full week break or so. That means it would give him time to sit back and relax for a few days until Alex called him again.

"So…got any plans for tonight?", Enzo asked Bonnie as he got inside.

It took Bonnie a couple seconds to understand what he was talking about. And when it dawned on her, her eyes suddenly turned bright. That didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Not really. Are we…going anywhere?", she asked with a smile, not really bothering to contain her excitement.

"Well…it's been a while since we…I…you…well…went out. I was thinking we could go watch the July 4th fireworks. I heard there would be a gathering at Valley Falls State Park. It's not far from here, so…", he trailed off, looking at her.

Bonnie made a dramatic pause, as if she was contemplating whether or not she would go with him. For a split second Enzo almost bought it, but he knew she wouldn't waste a chance like this to go out.

"Well, these books won't go anywhere, I guess. And I've been inside here for so long I can swear I had grown a root or two.", she replied. Enzo smirked at her exaggerated reaction.

"Then it's settled. If we leave in an hour we can get there in time.", Enzo said.

"Okie dokie", Bonnie replied as she stood up and stretched and then went to her room to have shower and change for the occasion. Enzo could hear her joints crack as she did so. He turned around and contemplated the twilight from the window. When was the last time he actually stopped to appreciate it? He honestly couldn't recall. It was then he realized he had to make the most of his life now. He was a free man, living a free life and starting from scratch – he didn't have anyone he loved around anymore. So he felt like he had to do the best he could with the people he still had in his life – in this particular case at this particular time, Bonnie Bennett. Enzo turned around and went to his room to shower and dress as well.

* * *

Enzo was leisurely lying on the couch by the fire with his guitar on his arms, waiting for Bonnie to get ready. He had memorized a few of the songs that were in the music scores Bonnie gave to him a couple months ago, on his birthday, and had grown particularly fond of Wonderwall, by Oasis. He was playing the notes but not singing.

"Wonderwall again?", Bonnie asked as she went out of her room.

"Hmm-hmm", Enzo replied. "It's a good song", he finished as he stood up and put his guitar on the guitar stand by the fire. He turned around to look at her. She wasn't dressed with anything fancy, yet she looked beautiful. And she was positively happy. Enzo smiled at that.

"What?", she asked him, fidgeting a little.

"Nothing, love. Shall we?", he walked to the door and held it open for her.

As Bonnie passed by him he closed it behind him.

Bonnie opened the car door and waited for him. He started the engine and accelerated in the direction of the road.

"So…", Bonnie started, "when was the last time you got to see the fireworks?"

"Hmm. You got me… I don't really know", Enzo replied, squinting his eyes as he tried to remember. "Actually I don't really think I ever got to see them", he finished.

"Never? Are you sure?", Bonnie asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah…well, that's an American tradition, right? I never really came to America because I wanted to. I did come because that Whitmore freak kidnapped me. So…this will be my first", he explained.

Of course it made sense. Bonnie felt a bit awkward for making him relive those dreadful memories.

"I…see. Sorry", she apologized sincerely.

"What for?", he asked.

"For making you relive such dreadful memories", she replied, feeling sorry for him.

"Ah. It's alright, love. Those times are long gone now", Enzo replied with a smile, trying to make her feel better.

He could see the Valley Falls State Park from a distance now. There were a lot of cars parked alongside the road.

"Looks like the whole town has come", he talked to himself. After a few minutes he found a spot and parked the car.

"Oh. My. GOD.", Bonnie said slowly.

"What? What is it?", Enzo turned to her immediately.

"It's…it's actually beautiful here. Especially tonight with all these lights", she said sincerely.

"Oh…yeah. I suppose it is", he agreed. "I'll have a beer, do you want anything?", he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine…", Bonnie replied, remembering the last time she had alcohol. She didn't want to risk drinking too much again.

"Ok. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute", he said as he walked away.

Enzo vanished in the crowd. There were a lot of people walking and looking for a place to sit. Also the popcorn and cotton candy lines were big. As Bonnie was looking around, someone approached her.

* * *

 _My dad said "Son, one day we'll have a drink together_

 _You're young, you got to take your time_

 _Just trust, let me raise you right, and later_

 _We can raise a glass to life, and say"_

"Two beers, please", Enzo asked the bartender. A song he had never heard before was playing at full volume.

"We're out of ale, we just have lager now. Is that alright?", he apologized, almost screaming.

"Sure, no problem", Enzo replied as he fished his pocket for his wallet and put the money on the counter. If not for his unnatural hearing ability, Enzo would have had a hard time listening to the man. He got the bottles and walked back to where he left Bonnie.

As Enzo made his way back, he saw someone by Bonnie's side.

"What the? Who is that?", he thought to himself as he instinctively started to walk faster. "Really, Bonnie? I leave you alone for TWO MINUTES and you already get company?", he thought to himself, hoping said company wasn't trouble. When he was close enough for Bonnie to see him, he called her name just loud enough so she could hear his voice in the crowd.

"Hey", she waved to him. As she did so, the male turned his head back and took a step to the side. Enzo could now see there also was another young woman, about Bonnie's age, by the man's side. Enzo halted as he reached Bonnie's side.

"Enzo, this is Jamie", she introduced her brother to him.

"Hi there, nice to meet you", Jamie greeted him with a handshake.

"He's my brother", Bonnie continued.

Enzo made a very surprised look at her.

"Didn't know Bonnie Bennett had a brother", Enzo eyed her curiously, "I'm Lorenzo. Enzo for short", he said as he took Jamie's hand.

"Well...stepbrother actually", Bonnie corrected her statement, "my mom raised him after she...left Mystic Falls", she finished.

Enzo could see that she meant to say "left me", but chose to say "Mystic Falls" instead.

"And I'm Julia", the young woman took a step forward and introduced herself. "I'm Jamie's girlfriend."

Julia was just an inch shorter than Bonnie. She had a short, auburn hair, green eyes and a face full of freckles. She was really cute.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you guys live around here?", Enzo asked the duo.

"Not for long", Jamie replied, "we live in Grafton but we are moving to New York City together soon."

"Wow", Bonnie interjected, "that's...a big change. When are you leaving?"

"A week from now. We're going to spend a week there on vacation and getting to know the city. Then Julia's going to New York Film Academy. She managed to get an invitation.", he explained, clearly proud of his girlfriend.

"That's great! Congrats!", Bonnie said happily. "What about you?", she asked Jamie.

"I'm not sure yet...I'll get a job first and then think about it later", Jamie replied.

 _Here's to the time we have_

 _Here's to the lines we crossed_

 _Here's to the ones we're waiting on, and the ones we lost_

 _Here's to the time we have_

 _Thank God for what we got_

 _Here's to the ones we're waiting on, and the ones we lost_

 _And found, the ones who stick around_

 _Lost and found, the ones who stick around_

There was a short but awkward pause. Enzo noticed they both were holding a beer, so he took the cue to propose a toast.

"Well...as the song goes, here's to the time we have, to the one's we're waiting on and the ones we lost", Enzo said as he handed Bonnie a bottle and raised his own.

"To the lost and found", Jamie and Julia raised their bottles, laughing at the irony of finding Bonnie in such an unlikely place.

"And to the ones who stick around", Bonnie said as she raised her bottle and eyed Enzo with a smile.

That didn't go unnoticed by Enzo. And neither by Jamie.

Enzo smiled back at her. That sentence had a deeper meaning that only the two of them could fully understand.

/

 **Author's note:** ...Ok, I'm not 100% sure about this chapter. Tell me what you think. I meant to make a bit longer but that would mean to keep you guys a week or more with no update so I thought I would just give you this chapter and start the next right at the point where this one ended. I hope you like it. I was thinking about bringing Jamie back because he was completely forgotten by the writes in the series, so…

Also, I wanted to play with the idea of a surprise element in the chapter. I also love to write songfics and thought this song (Lost and found, by Train) would fit well as it is plausible for it to be playing at such an event. The lyrics fit well too, I think.

Review! Until next weekend!


	12. Butterflies in the stomach

**Butterflies in the stomach**

Jamie noticed the smile on Bonnie's face and the way she looked at Enzo. He just met the guy yet he could feel Bonnie was close to him. They were not dating, but there was something peculiar about their relationship.

"So…", Jamie started, "we are supposed to meet a few friends here. They are here somewhere waiting for us. It's going to be our last night out together before moving to NYC.", he explained.

"Sure, I get it", Bonnie replied. "It was great to see you, Jamie. And you too, Julia", she smiled at them. They smiled in return.

"Make sure you visit us if you ever go to New York", Julia offered.

"Sure thing", Enzo replied.

"And take care of Bonnie, will you? She can be really stubborn sometimes, like she feels...compelled to do something when her mind is set on it.", Jamie emphasized the word compelled on purpose as he talked directly to Enzo. He realized Bonnie's friend was a vampire. He didn't like vampires, especially after the events of a few years ago. However, Bonnie seemed to have a true friendship with him, maybe even something more, so he had to respect that. Bonnie froze and quickly eyed Enzo before looking back at Jamie.

Enzo, on the other hand, didn't know Jamie had noticed he was a vampire until the young man said the word "compelled". With all the supernatural background the Bennett family had, it was understandable that Jamie knew about his species. Still, it was odd that they met at such an event and even more strange it happened in such an unlikely place.

"Of course. I do what I can, but you know how much of a free spirit she is.", Enzo replied, looking dead serious straight into Jamie's eyes, to let him know he got the message and that Bonnie was living and acting freely. Enzo wouldn't compel her. But of course Jamie didn't know that. He didn't know a lot of things that happened to them.

Jamie smiled in return. He understood what Enzo meant. Bonnie was free to do as she pleased and wasn't being forced to do anything she didn't want to do. Well, that was not 100% true but how could they explain the situation without compromising Bonnie?

"See you", Jamie waved him goodbye.

"And you", he said to Bonnie as he approached her, "keep in touch. I was very glad I got to see you again", he said sincerely and then hugged her.

"Of course I will", Bonnie replied with a mix of satisfaction for seeing her brother again and sadness for seeing him go so soon. She hugged him back for a few seconds before they walked away. When they were out of sight, Enzo spoke up to break the silence.

"Perceptive, isn't he?", he asked as he turned his head to Bonnie with a crooked smile on his face.

"Yeah...sorry, I didn't know he had such a sensitive vampire radar. But then again...he did live with my mother for years...and when we met...well, I wouldn't describe it as a normal human experience. He nearly died back then.", Bonnie explained.

"Ah. I see.", he replied. "He seems to be a good guy, though", he finished.

A voice spoke from the amplifier. Attention everyone, the fireworks will start in a couple minutes. For a better experience please gather closer to the river.

"He sure is", Bonnie replied as she started to walk towards the river. Enzo followed closely behind her. People started to gather around them. Enzo rested his hands in the pockets of his jacket and Bonnie instinctively held his left arm, looking expectantly at the dark sky above her.

Enzo was taken by surprised by Bonnie's unexpected move. Especially because she did it so naturally. Maybe the other couples made her feel more comfortable. If Enzo didn't know better he would have thought that Bonnie was flirting with him. He looked down at her and saw how much she was expecting those fireworks.

Then it started. A lot of red, white and blue. Enzo looked up to the sky and occasionally down at Bonnie. She was smiling all the time.

Bonnie was very happy to be there. Even though there wasn't anything particularly extraordinary. Nothing she hasn't experienced before. Maybe that was the beauty in it: being able to have a normal moment in her life. Especially after so many days away from the world, inside the cabin. She then realized Enzo was looking down at her. She could see it from the corner of her eye.

Bonnie looked up at him and caught something in his eyes. Some brightness that wasn't there a few minutes ago. He smiled at her and resumed watching the fireworks. She embraced his arm with both her arms now, getting even closer to him. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she did it anyway.

Enzo felt Bonnie's holding his arm even closer to her. He felt a jolt through his body and then something he had not felt in quite a while. His heart rate increased a bit and he felt what people called "butterflies in the stomach". Bonnie's heart also increased a bit, but she quickly regained control over her body.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, looking at the sky as the last wave of fireworks faded.

"Well", Enzo started, still looking up, "shall we go?"

"Yeah", Bonnie replied.

As the crowd started to move, they walked towards the parking spot, slowly and silently. Bonnie was still holding his arm and only let go when they reached the car. They got inside and Enzo started the engine, taking the road back home.

* * *

Tyler's phone started to ring. He peeked at the screen and saw it was Alex. Sometimes he wished he didn't join The Armory. But he was alone now and with the werewolf curse haunting him again, he had to find other people like him and join them. They are stronger together, making it easier to go through transformations and live a normal life. Or as close to normal as possible, at least.

"Tyler", he answered the phone. "When? Ok. Lorenzo? For how long? Fine...I'll be there in the morning.", he replied and ended the call.

* * *

Enzo was feeling a bit anxious. It was the first time he and Bonnie shared this level of intimacy. It was an hour ride to the cabin and there was still half of it to go and he couldn't think of anything to say to fill the time. He occasionally peeked at Bonnie but she was just looking at something in the distance, not really focusing on anything in particular.

Enzo's phone started to ring. Bonnie jumped a little at the unexpected call. He fetched his phone and, sure enough, it was Alex. He groaned.

"Alex?", Bonnie asked, looking at his upset face. It was a rhetorical question as she already knew the answer.

"Yeah...I have to answer this. Please don't say anything, alright?", he said. "Enzo", he answered the phone. "I'm driving. No, not really. Why? This morning? Where?", he asked.

There was a pause as he listened to Alex. Bonnie was watching him, trying to read his face.

"Ok. I'll be there", he replied and hung up. "So much for a week break", he said to himself, but loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Another mission", Enzo replied. "I'm going to New York in the break of dawn", he said, looking at her.

"New York? Why?", Bonnie asked, confused.

"Well...apparently there is a werewolf pack there that Alex wants to make first contact.", he answered.

"A WEREWOLF pack? Does Alex want to get you killed or what? Are you crazy?!", she asked, raising her voice.

"Tyler's coming along with me.", Enzo replied, "I'll be fine, love", he smiled.

"What? Why is Tyler going with you?", Bonnie still didn't like the idea.

"Well...he's been working for The Armory for a while now. And since it is dangerous for a single vampire to go into the lion's den, Tyler is coming to ensure things will go smoothly. It'll be ok.", Enzo tried to reassure her. Bonnie didn't say anything.

"I'll drop you off in the cabin and then go straight to The Armory.", he continued.

"Ok", Bonnie replied. "Just...be careful." Enzo smiled.

They resumed their silence and after a few minutes they arrived at the cabin. As Enzo pulled over, he opened the door and went straight to his room to pack. Bonnie stood by the door to his room, watching him. When he turned around to leave, he was a bit surprised to see her standing there with a worried look in her eyes. Enzo sighed.

"Hey. I'll be fine, ok?", he tried to reassure her.

"How long will you be gone?", she asked him.

"Not sure. But no more than two or three days, I g-", his reply was interrupted by Bonnie stepping inside and giving him a hug. That move took him by surprise. He dropped his backpack on the bed and hugged her back, pressing her head gently against his chest.

"Really, you are exaggerating, Bonnie. I'll be just-"

"Fine. You said it before.", she replied, interrupting him again. "Take care of Tyler too, will you?", she asked, taking a step back to look him in the eyes.

"Of course. But he can take care of himself, you know.", Enzo replied, dropping his hands to his sides.

"I know. But he is my friend, too. So take care of him.", she asked again.

"Don't worry about it", he replied as he fetched his backpack and headed to his car. "And you, don't do anything crazy while I'm out, ok?", he said as he started the engine.

"Sure", Bonnie replied as she watched him drive away.

/

 **Author's note:** Hi there. Sorry for the late post, this week was one of the busiest week I've had this year so far. Thank you for your kind reviews on the past chapters. One of my readers wrote that Enzo actually woke up transitioning in America, so that means he was there before he was brought back by the Augustine. Of course, I had totally forgotten that. Oopsie, sorry for the slip. As for this chapter, I hope you like it. And I hope it wasn't too out of character of them. I pondered about Bonnie's behavior in this chapter, but thought it was ok. Tell me what you think of it. Also, there's more action to come to sort things out. Thank you! :)


	13. Into the lion's den

**Into the lion's den**

Bonnie watched Enzo drive away from the cabin. She could swear something bad was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones. As he drove further away, Bonnie couldn't hear the roar from the car engine anymore. She was now on her own in complete silence, the only exception being the owls hooing here and there. She locked the door and went straight to bed. Maybe a good rest was all she needed to feel better.

Enzo was disembarking with Tyler on his side. There was a car waiting for them a few meters away.

"Do you know how to get there?", Tyler asked him.

"New York isn't really familiar to me, but I can manage. Alex gave us a precise location. If she is right about it, that is.", Enzo replied.

"She probably is.", Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah…she probably is.", Enzo agreed. Alex was rarely wrong about her leads.

"I'll drive then. I know these parts better than you do.", Tyler said as he opened the door on the driver's side.

"Sure, mate.", Enzo replied as he sat by his side. Tyler started the engine and drove away. They were in silence for several minutes, until Tyler decided to speak.

"So…do you happen to know where Bonnie is?"

Enzo wasn't expecting to be asked such a question by him. He put on the best poker face he could manage and answered as naturally as possible.

"No. I haven't seen her for months, actually. Why?", he tried to fake interest. Tyler tried to read his reaction, but could not see anything that told him Enzo was lying. He typing something on his phone, but Tyler couldn't read it.

"Not sure…Alex called me some time ago asking if I knew where she was.", he explained.

"I see. But what for?", Enzo tried to dig whatever information he could from Tyler.

"No idea. I tried to fish that information out from her but she wouldn't tell me."

"Hm.", Enzo replied.

There was silence.

"So…would you go find her? And give Alex what she wants?", Enzo asked, trying to dig even deeper.

Tyler hesitated for a couple seconds before replying. Enzo noticed.

"I don't know what she wants Bonnie for. And when Alex gets so secretive about something it usually isn't any good. So no. Bonnie is a friend. After all the things that happened to us all, we have to protect ourselves. It's not fair to compromise friends just because Alex is trying to blackmail me.", Tyler replied.

"Blackmail you? How so?", Enzo asked, genuinely curious this time.

"Well…since I lost my family and my ability to turn – or not turn at all – into a werewolf, I've been trying to track down the other werewolves that are still scattered in the east coast. I've already found a few of them, but they were mostly alone and mostly clueless about life as a werewolf. And I feel bound to help them. It's very difficult to live with such a curse, and even more difficult to do it alone. So…I feel that I must help as many werewolves as I can. They are my family now. And Alex promised me to help track them down.", Tyler explained.

"And why does she have such an interest in werewolves?", Enzo tried to put the pieces together.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but…my guess is because werewolves are beings created by magic. Just like you. And The Armory either collects or keeps track of magical beings and artifacts. Also, Alex knows how to synthetize the cure for the werewolf bite. So I'm guessing she needs us for that, too.", Tyler replied.

"Yeah. That makes sense, mate.", Enzo replied.

* * *

"So, I've been thinking…", Bonnie said as she was helping herself with some bread and peanut butter for breakfast.

"Hmm?", Enzo replied as he absent-mindedly strummed his guitar.

"I want to work.", she continued, "I NEED to work."

The sound coming from Enzo's guitar suddenly stopped. Now Bonnie had Enzo's full attention.

"You're joking, right?", Enzo replied in a cold tone, turning his head to look at her.

"Not really.", Bonnie replied just as cold. She could feel she was starting a dispute.

Enzo put his guitar back on the guitar stand and joined her at the table.

"Bonnie…don't you have enough work with all these books and notes I brought to you already?", he tried to reason with her.

"Yeah…but it's been over FOUR MONTHS since you brought me here," she replied, "and all I've done so far was researching and taking notes of things I have no idea what they mean and reading spells I CANNOT CAST", she said the last three words between her teeth out of frustration.

"You want to do magic? FINE, stop taking those pills then. But know this: the second you give up on them, I'LL GIVE UP ON YOU. The second you stop taking them, I'll stop PROTECTING YOU and you can BET that will be THE FUCKING LAST you will see of me!", Enzo yelled, giving Bonnie a hard, wide eyed look. He was really upset.

That statement actually hit her harder than she expected. Of course Enzo wasn't in her top 3 friends list, but after so many months living together she would expect a friendlier approach.

"Protect me from what, Enzo?! NOTHING EVER HAPPENS IN THIS BACK-FREAKING-WATER!", Bonnie yelled back, putting her meal aside and standing up with her arms crossed.

"Oh, you want more adrenaline? Is your new life too dull for you? Be my GUEST, then!", Enzo raised his left arm in the direction of the door. "Do you even KNOW all it took me just to bring you here? How many people I had to compel? How much I had to steal from The Armory so you are off their radar? How much I still have to?", he asked rhetorically, squinting his eyes at her.

There was silence.

"Do you know how hard it is to play double agent, Bonnie? To make sure I clean my tracks so I won't compromise myself and you as well?", Enzo continued, a bit calmer now.

"No, I don't really know", Bonnie replied without hesitation.

Enzo wasn't expecting such a honest reply. He tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful", she continued, "but I feel dead bored. And we haven't made much progress, I guess, towards anything really. Alex keeps calling you for minor tasks here and there, you keep bringing material to me here and there, I keep studying and searching and trying to glue the pieces together but it's not simple. Especially without my magic. Do you REALLY think it is that risky for me to get some work? I mean…this is Grafton. Not even Grafton, actually, but some secluded cabin miles away from town.", Bonnie raised an eyebrow, trying to reason with him.

Enzo let out a long, loud sigh. Bonnie uncrossed her arms. After a few seconds of silence she took a couple steps in his direction.

"Really, I'll be fine", she reassured him.

"Yeah. Whatever", Enzo replied, irresolute, turning his back to her and heading to his room.

Bonnie watched him go to his room, leaving her alone and surprised with his reaction. She was hurt. She expected him to understand. So she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Bonnie walked and walked, the forest calm and quiet in the early morning. She couldn't hear anything but her footsteps and birds chirping here and there. Even though she was walking aimlessly, she could feel she knew where she was going. After a few minutes, she stopped. The tall trees gave way to a clearing. She could see a river that streamed rapidly. Everything, except for the sound of the river flow, was so quiet, she could almost fear something was going to happen.

As she approached the river, she contemplated how life was a magnificent force: it could be calm and quiet like the trees in the woods, or violent like the water flowing downstream.

Bonnie was looking at the water without looking at anything in particular. Then she saw a movement, like a silhouette taking shape in the reflection of the river. When she turned around, she could see a wolf about 5 feet away from her. Actually, it was a werewolf. And it started to growl viciously at her. Bonnie stood there, motionless, trying to figure out what to do. Luckily, after a few seconds, when she was sure the beast was about to go for her jugular, the werewolf stopped growling at took a step back before turning around and run.

She was sure something behind her scared the crap out of a werewolf and she didn't know if she was supposed to feel relieved or even more scared.

Bonnie turned around, half expecting her life to end right there. And then she let out a loud, relieved sigh. It was Enzo. He had a very hard look on his face. Like a perfect "I told you so" kind of scold. Bonnie shrunk a bit.

"You ok?", Enzo asked her. Even though his look was hard, his voice was softer.

"Yeah…fine", she replied.

"You should have listened", he said, taking a step in her direction.

"Then you did know something dangerous was lurking. Why didn't you tell me?", Bonnie asked, squinting her eyes at him.

Enzo didn't say a word.

"Why is there a werewolf here, in wolf form in plain daylight, Enzo? What is it that you know that I don't?", she pressed. Enzo still didn't say a word. Bonnie took a couple steps in his direction. As she did so, he took a couple steps back. She started to run to him, but as soon as she did, she tripped and fell over.

Bonnie woke up on the floor, panting. She fell from her bed sometime during her nightmare.

She sat up straight, trying to understand what happened. She had no idea what time it was, or what day. She searched for her phone to check for the time. July 5th , 2 p.m. There was also one unread message from several hours ago.

" _Hey. Tyler and I have arrived. Everything's ok."_

Bonnie sighed in relief as she realized she just had a very bad, vivid dream. She had just slept for several hours after arriving home. Enzo was fine. He would be back soon.

Bonnie decided to dig the old journal. She could swear she read something about werewolves some time ago.

"Hmm…where was it again?", she asked to herself while reading the entries.

/

 **Author's note:** Hey! It's been a while, I know. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!


End file.
